


Everyone makes mistakes

by Nami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like he had told Eren before: you can't predict all consequences of your choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone makes mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manatsuko (fanfiction u/2385876/)  
> A/N: I wasn't even in a bad mood when I was writing this.

Rivaille knew that this day would come sooner or later. Surprisingly, it came later than he had thought and earlier than he had hoped. To assume Eren would always be able to control himself in his titan form... How very stupid of them.

To be honest, sometimes he wondered if it was true that people see their whole life flash by before their eyes when they're dying. Probably not. Because in the moment before the titan's – Eren's – fist slammed into him, crushing his body, he saw only blood, fallen comrades and hordes of incoming titans.

In the end, humanity lost.

And maybe, just maybe, in the exact moment when he died, Rivaille felt as if Eren was hugging him like he used to do at nights when no-one could see them, comforting him.

Maybe.


End file.
